Kyunnie is Mine
by cuttiekyu
Summary: no summary, wonkyu story, Chibi, happy reading ...


**Kyunnie is Mine**

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Shim Changmin**

** Umma, appa Cho & Choi**

**Warning : BL, Chibi WonKyuChang, gaje dll**

**Enjoy**

Di kediaman mewah Choi family, tepatnya di sebuah kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih yang terletak di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut, terlihat seorang namja tampan berusia 14 tahun sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal di meja belajarnya, namja tersebut adalah Choi Siwon, si pemilik kamar.

namja pemilik dimple smile ini tampak serius membaca buku di depannya, sesekali tangan kanannya yang memegang pulpen mencoret – coret buku tulis di depannya, mencoba memecahkan soal matematika menggunakan rumus – rumus yang diajarkan gurunya di sekolah.

"hahhh" siwon menghela nafas lelah, namja tampan ini memang tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika, menurutnya matematika sangatlah rumit, dan seenaknya guru matematikanya di sekolah memberikan soal yang sangat banyak dan sulit, membuatnya harus merelakan waktu senggangnya sepulang sekolah demi mengaerjakan PR matematikanya ini.

"ciwonnie hyung!" tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya dari luar kamar.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat mengenali suara siapa yang memanggilnya, belum selesai urusan dengan PR matematikanya sekarang muncul masalah baru, apa lagi kalau bukan bocah cho yang merupakan tetangganya yang sangat suka merecoki dan juga menempel dengannya.

"hyung" kepala seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun dengan tubuh yang agak gempal muncul dari balik pintu kamar siwon, bocah bernama cho kyuhyun itu tersenyum lebar melihat hyung kesayangannya sedang duduk di depan meja belajar. "uhhh" dengan tergesa kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar siwon menjadi lebih lebar lalu tubuh gempalnya mulai memasuki kamar, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati siwon tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya yang imut.

"hyungie" panggil kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik tangan siwon dan menggoyang – goyangkan tangannya pelan.

"apa sih kyu? Jamgan tarik – tarik tangan hyung, hyung lagi mengerjakan PR, kyu pulang saja ne" ucap siwon dengan nada yang agak ketus sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang di pegang erat oleh tangan mungil bocah gembul didepannya. Siwon benar – benar kesal dengan bocah di depannya ini, setiap hari kyuhyun selalu saja mengganggunya atau memaksanya menemani bocah gembul itu bermain, demi seluruh yeoja yang menjadi fansnya di sekolah, memangnya dia ini babysitter apa, harus selalu menemani bocah yang selalu kelebihan energi dan sangat berisik seperti kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi chubbynya karena kesal mendengar jawaban hyung tampannya, padahal kan dia sudah buru – buru menyelesaikan PR dari guru TKnya dan juga makan sayur yang dimasakkan ummanya agar diperbolehkan main kerumah siwon, namun hyung kesayangannya ini malah menolaknya mentah – mentah.

"ishhh hyung kyunnie kan kangen" kyuhyun mencebikkan bibir merah mungilnya pertanda kesal, namun ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena sedetik kemudian senyum ceria kembali muncul di wajah manis dan imutnya, namja cilik itu dengan semangat berusaha naik ke atas ranjang king size siwon.

"uuhh susah" keluhnya sambil berusaha menaikkan tubuh gempalnya ke ranjang siwon yang lumayan tinggi, begitu berhasil kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, membuat kakinya menggantung di tepi ranjang.

"apa yang kau lakukan kyu?" tanya siwon sambil memandang tetangganya itu jengkel

"kyunnie akan menunggu hyungie mengeljakan pe-el, setelah itu kita main ne?" pinta kyuhyun sambil melancarkan puppy eyes yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan umma, appa dan noonanya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil terhadap siwon, namja tampan itu tampak mendelik sebal kearah si bocah imut, "kalau kyu disini kyu akan mengganggu hyung, kyu main saja dengan teman kyu" ucapnya, masih berusaha membuat kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Mata karamel kyuhyun terlihat sendu mendengar ucapan siwon, "kyunnie tidak punya teman lain selain hyung, teman kyunnie hanya ciwonnie hyung" ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang sepertinya tidak disadari siwon. Kyuhyun memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, baginya temannya hanyalah siwon, siwon yang sangat disayanginya, sejak kyuhyun kecil mulai bisa berjalan dan berbicara dia memang selalu menempel dan tidak mau jauh – jauh dari siwon.

"hahhh terserah kyu saja" ucap siwon pasrah lalu kembali berkutat dengan PR matematikanya.

Mendengar jawaban siwon kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dirinya mulai memandangi hyung tampannya yang kembali serius mengerjakan PR. Entah berapa lama kyuhyun duduk diam sambil memandangi siwon, sepertinya sudah cukup lama karena kyuhyun sudah mulai bosan, sama seperti bocah pada umumnya yang tidak betah bila berdiam diri terlalu lama, itu juga lah yang dirasakan kyuhyun, namja cilik itu mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya dengan bernyanyi, dengan suaranya yang lucu dan logat cadelnya, kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu yang diajarkan gurunya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"kyu berisik, diam ne" ucap siwon datar sambil melotot ke arah kyuhyun, konsentrasinya terganggu karena suara kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut mungilnya dengan dua tangan lalu mengangguk – ngangguk imut, menuruti perintah siwon, dia tidak mau membuat siwon marah dan mengusirnya dari kamar namja tampan itu. Setelah memastikan siwon kembali fokus dengan PRnya kyuhyun melepaskan bekapan mulutnya sambil bernafas lega,_ iiihhh ciwonnie menyelamkan, _batinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun kembali bosan, digoyang – goyangkan kakinya yang mengantung di tepi ranjang sambil memandang keseluruh kamar siwon, pandangan kyuhyun tertuju pada beberapa figura yang berdiri di meja nakas di samping ranjang siwon, kyuhyun langsung menghampiri figura itu, melihat foto hyung nya.

"hyungie tampan" gumam kyuhyun sambil memegang foto siwon yang sedang mengenakan seragam basket dengan sebuah bola basket berwarna coklat diapit di tangan kanannya, setelah puas memandangi wajah siwon kyuhyun meletakkan kembali foto itu secara perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu siwon, kyuhyun beralih pada foto lainnya, masih foto siwon, kali ini bersama seorang yeoja cantik yang merangkul namja tampan itu, kyuhyun sangat mengenali yeoja itu, dia adalah umma choi, umma siwon sekaligus ahjumma kesayangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan umma choi karena yeoja paruh baya itu memang sangat menyukai dan menyayangi kyuhyun, bahkan kalau umma choi pergi ke luar negeri untuk menemani suaminya –appa choi- dia pasti selalu bertanya pada kyuhyun ingin dibawakan oleh – oleh apa. Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan foto itu, lalu mengambil foto dengan figura yang paling besar, kali ini tidak hanya hyung tampanya dan juga ahjumma choi kesayangannya tapi juga ahjussi tampannya –appa choi-, appa dari choi siwon itu juga sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, walaupun akhir – akhir ini kyuhyun jarang bertemu dengan appa choi karena dia sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri.

"kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siwon tiba – tiba, membuat kyuhyun kaget dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan figura yang dipegangnya.

PRANGGGG kaca yang melapisi figura itu pecah berkeping – keping saat membentur keras lantai kamar siwon.

"KYU!" teriak siwon saat mendengar suara kaca pecah dari arah kyuhyun, dengan tergesa dihampirinya kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menunduk sambil memandangi figura yang telah pecah dan rusak itu.

Mata siwon terbelalak saat melihat figura foto keluarganya sudah tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan hancur, lalu pandangannya beralih pada kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"KENAPA KAU MANJATUHKANNYA KYU!" teriaknya marah, siwon sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi saat melihat foto keluarganya dirusak oleh kyuhyun, tidak taukah kyuhyun bahwa foto itu sangat berharga.

"kyu tatap mata hyung kalau hyung sedang bicara!" ucap siwon sambil mencengkram kuat pundak kyuhyun, sangking emosinya dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa cengkramannya terlalu kuat dan membuat kyuhyun kesakitan.

"hiks mi-mian kyunnie tidak sengaja hiks, mian hyung hiks" isak kyuhyun, dia benar – benar takut pada siwon.

"percuma, fotonya sudah rusak, dan semua ini gara – gara kau!" ucap siwon penuh emosi, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dibuka pintu kamarnya lebar – lebar, "sekarang kyu keluar dari kamar hyung, hyung tidak ingin melihat kyu lagi, kyu itu hanya perusak, dan penggangu yang merepotkan" ucapnya kejam, sepertinya kemarahan sudah menguasai siwon, tidak sadarkan namja imut yang sejak tadi menangis itu merasakan sangat sakit dihatinya.

"hyungie hiks, mian, mian, mian" ucap kyuhyun berulang – ulang, dia tidak mau dibenci oleh siwon.

"kubilang keluar!" teriak siwon tidak sabar, melihat kyuhyun tidak mau bergerak siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun keluar kamarnya lalu ditutupnya pintu dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras, tidak dipedulikan kyuhyun yang masih menangis di luar, siwon lalu menghampiri figuranya yang telah hancur, mengambil foto yang sekarang dihiasi goresan kaca, dipeluknya foto itu erat, ini adalah foto kesayangan siwon, foto keluarganya sebelum ayahnya menjadi sangat sibuk dan jarang memiliki waktu untuknya dan sang umma, dan sekarang kyuhyun dengan mudahnya merusak foto ini.

.

.

Siwon merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan sambil memperhatikan ummanya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. "hahhh" siwon menghela nafas karena bosan, ini sudah berlalu seminggu sejak tragedi(?) figuranya yang pecah karena kyuhyun, dan selama itu bocah imut berpipi chubby itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan siwon, seharusnya siwon merasa bahagia bukan, hal ini yang selalu diinginkannya, kyuhyun tidak lagi menganggunya dan mengikutinya kemanapun, awalnya siwon memang merasa senang hidupnya terasa tenang dan damai tidak ada kyuhyun, namun kelamaan dirinya mulai merasa bosan dan kesepian, biasanya di weekend seperti ini kyuhyun pasti akan datang kerumahnya pagi – pagi dan langsung menerobos kekamarnya, mengganggunya yang sedang tidur, namun sekarang bahkan sudah menjelang siang dan bocah imut itu belum juga muncul.

_Hahh siwon apa yang kau fikirkan? Seharusnya kau senang dia sudah tidak mengganggumu lagi, _batin siwon saat tiba – tiba dia merindukan rengekan kyuhyun.

"chagi kenapa melamun?" ucap umma choi sambil menata masakannya dia atsa meja.

"hmmm umma, aku bosan" keluh siwon

"umma juga chagi, hahhh kenapa kyunnie sudah lama tidak main kerumah ya?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu, biasanya bocah imut kesayangannya –cho kyuhyun- akan main kerumahnya untuk bermain dengan puteranya, umma choi memang tidak mengetahui peristiwa yang terjadi antara siwon dan kyuhyun, karena pada saat itu terjadi dia sedang pergi berbelanja.

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, dia takut ummanya itu akan marah kalau mengetahui dia membentak dan mengusir tetangga kesayangan ummanya itu.

Umma choi mendudukkan dirinya di depan siwon "emmm umma jadi kangen kyunnie, hahhh jangan – jangan kyunnie tidak mau main kesini karna kau ya siwonnie?" tuduh umma choi, dia sangat tau sifat puteranya yang suka ketus terhadap kyuhyun.

"ann-niya umma" elak siwon gelagapan, dia sangat takut kalau ummanya sudah marah sangat mengerikan.

"benar?" tanya umma choi lagi dengat tatapan menyelidik membuat siwon mengangguk cepat.

"umma percaya padamu siwonnie, tapi kalau sampai benar kau yang membuat calon menantu umma tidak mau kesini lagi, kau aka tau akibatnya siwonnie" ancam umma choi dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan.

Siwon bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan ummanya, satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tidak menyukai kyuhyun, ummanya lalu mengklaim bocah imut itu sebagai calon menantunya, ummanya memang sudah mengatakan pada siwon bahwa sejak kyuhyun lahir dirinya sudah dijodohkan dengan kyuhyun, siwon tidak habis fikir sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan orangtuanya dan orangtua kyuhyun, mereka bahkan masih kecil, ditambah perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh, lagipula siwon masih menyukai yeoja, dia masih suka melirik yeoja – yeoja cantik di sekolahnya, ya walaupun harus diakui kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat cantik, manis dan imut, namun tetap saja dia namja kan.

Tiba – tiba saja umma choi berdiri, sebuah senyum cerah muncul di wajah cantiknya, "ahhh umma main saja kerumah nyonya cho" ucap umma choi senang.

"mwo? Umma mau apa?" tanya siwon

"umma sudah kangen dengan calon menantu umma siwonnie, umma sudah tidak tahan mau mencubit pipi chubby kyunnie, apa kau mau ikut?" tanyanya pada siwon.

Siwon terdiam mendengar ajakan sang umma, fikirannya sedang berperang antara menerima atau menolak ajakan umma choi, di satu sisi sebenarnya dia merindukan kyuhyun dan juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menyakiti namja imut itu, siwon sadar dia sudah keterlaluan pada kyuhyun, namun disisi lain dia gengsi untuk menemui dan meminta maaf pada kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya siwon menggeleng pelan, menolak ajakan umma choi. "tidak umma, siwon banyak tugas dari sekolah" dustanya

"baiklah kalau kau tidak ikut, jangan lupa makan siang siwonnie, mungkin umma pulangnya agak sore, umma ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kyunnie, bye bye chagiya" pamin umma choi setelah mencium dahi siwon sekilas lalu bergegas meninggalkan rumah menuju kediaman cho yang letaknya hanya bersebrangan dengan rumahnya.

Siwon kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja saat ummanya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ada rasa menyesal dihatinya menolak ajakan sang umma, beberapa hari ini hatinya terasa tidak tenang, hampir setiap malam dia memimpikan kyuhyun menangis di depannya, di sela isakannya kyuhyun selalu mengatakan **'siwonnie hiks jahat, kyunnie benci siwonnie hiks hiks'**, dan ucapan kyuhyun di dalam mimpinya selalu terngiang di telinga siwon, apakah benar kyuhyun membencinya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, memikirkan hal itu membuat hati siwon sakit, dia tidak ingin kyuhyun membencinya.

"hahhhhhh" siwon menghela nafas lelah, matanya memandang ke sekeliling rumah yang tampak kosong dan sepi, biasanya suara cadel kyuhyun akan meramaikan rumahnya, namun sekarang yang ada hanya dia sendiri di rumah seluas ini.

.

.

**-SM Junior High School, class 2A-**

Namja tampan bernama choi siwon tampak sedang memandang keluar jendela kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua gedung SM JHS, matanya memandang ke arah halaman SM Kindergarten, yayasan SM memang terdiri dari SM Kindergarten, SM Elementary School, SM Junior High School dan SM Senior High School yang terletak dalam satu wilayah dan hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Siwon masih menfokuskan tatapannya ke arah kerumunan di halaman SM Kintergarten, lebih tepatnya pada bocah – bocah yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, tepat saat siswa – siswi SM Kindergarten pulang sekolah. Siwon memperhatikan anak – anak itu satu persatu, mencari sosok manis yang dikenalnya diantara kerumunan siswa, senyum siwon terkembang saat melihat bocah imut yang sedang bersusah payah keluar dari kerumunan teman – temannya itu, siwon sangat beruntung posisi kelasnya terletak paling ujung, menempel dengan tembok pembatas sehingga posisinya sangat dekat denagan SM Kintergarten yang berada tepat di samping gedung kelasnya.

Senyum siwon semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah kyuhyun ditekuk karena sebal, bocah itu sangat sulit keluar dari kerumunan, salah sendiri kenapa kyuhyun pendek, kyuhyun memang bisa diibilang pendek di kelasnya, itu karena teman – temannya rata – rata usianya di atas kyuhyun, ahh ya jangan lupa tubuhnya yang gembul semakin membuatnya kesulitan meloloskan diri, siwon sangat ingin mentertawakan kyuhyun kalau saja dia tidak ingat gurunya masih menerangkan di depan kelas.

Tiba – tiba senyum diwajah siwon menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi kesal saat melihat seorang bocah tinggi yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan kyuhyun mendekati bocah imut itu, siwon mencebikkan bibirnya sebal saat melihat senyum di wajah manis kyuhyun, senyum yang biasa kyuhyun tampilkan saat bertemu dengannya.

_Siapa bocah tiang listrik itu? Beraninya mendekati kyu-KU, _batin siwon, masih terus memandangi dua bocah yang sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan akrab sambil bermain di ayunan yang ada di arena bermain SM Kindergarten. Sungguh siwon merasa kesal melihat keakbraban kyuhyun dengan bocah tinggi itu, selama ini kan kyuhyun hanya dekat dengannya, yahhh walaupun siwon lebih sering mengabaikan bocah manis itu, hmmm sepertinya siwon sudah mendapatkan karma karena sering mengacuhkan kyuhyun, disaat dia merasa kehilangan dan ingin kyuhyun menempel dengannya seperti dulu, sekarag justru kyuhyun dekat dengan orang lain.

Siwon tanpa sadar mencengkram pulpen yang dipegangnya saat dilihat bocah tinggi itu menggandeng tangan mungil kyuhyun dan menuntun namja cilik itu meninggalkan SM Kindergarten, entah kenapa siwon merasakan panas di hatinya melihat hal itu, rasa kesal mulai menyusup di hatinya, mebuatnya ingin marah, dengan penuh emosi siwon memukulkan pulpen ditangannya ke meja, pulpen itu langsung patah menjadi dua bagian disusul dengan suara benturan yang sangat keras, membuat seluruh kelas memandang kearahnya.

"choi siwon! Kenapa kau membuat keributan dikelasku?!" marah kim heechul, guru matematika siwon yang pelajarannya terganggu karena suara gaduh yang disebabkan siwon. "sekarang juga keluar dari kelasku!" usir heechul sadis sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah dengan usiran gurunya, namja tampan itu mulai meninggalkan kelasnya, masih dengan rasa kesal dihatinya karena kyuhyun dan bocah tinggi yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

.

.

Sekarang melamun sudah menjadi kebiasaan siwon, setelah kyuhyun tidak lagi menempelinya namja tampan ini memang lebih sering melamun, menyesali setiap perbuatannya pada kyuhyun, setiap hari siwon hanya akan melamun sambil memandang pintu rumah keluarga cho dari jendela kamarnya, berharap kyuhyun keluar dari rumah yang tidak kalah besar dari rumahnya itu lalu berlari ke arah rumahnya sambil memanggil – manggilnya dengan suaranya yang cadel, jika dulu hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak siwon inginkan tapi sekarang siwon berharap kyuhyun mau melakukannya lagi.

"siwonnie, kau sudah pulang chagi?"tiba – tiba umma choi masuk ke kamar siwon.

Siwon menengok ke arah ummanya, saat dia pulang sekolah tadi ummanya memang tidak ada di rumah jadi yeoja cantik itu tidak tau kalau puteranya sudah pulang. "ne umma, umma dari mana?" tanya siwon

"dari rumah nyonya cho, mengunjungi calon menantu umma" ucap umma choi dengan senyum sumringah.

"oh" reaksi siwon datar, dia kembali teringat namja tinggi yang bersama kyuhyun tadi

"kau tau siwonnie kyunnie punya teman baru" ucap umma choi sengaja memanas – manasi siwon, sebenarnya umma choi sudah tau alasan kenapa kyunnie kecilnya tidak mau main ke rumahnya lagi, umma cho sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya tadi, umma cho bercerita waktu itu kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan menangis dari kediaman choi, kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis bahkan sampai hari menjelang sore yang menyebabkan bocah manis itu terserang demam di malam harinya, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun mau bercerita pada ummanya tentang siwon yang tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat mengetahui itu semua sebenarnya umma choi sudah ingin memarahi siwon habis – habisan, namun karena umma cho melarang dan mengatakan semua adalah karena kesalahan kyuhyun, membuat umma choi mengurungkan niatnya, namun tentu saja dia tidak akan diam saja jika ada yang membuat calon menantunya menangis, termasuk puteranya sendiri, karena itu dia berjanji akan membuat siwon menyesal telah membuat kyuhyun menangis dan mau meminta maaf pada bocah imut itu.

"siapa umma?' ucap siwon sambil pura – pura membuka salah satu buku yang ada di meja belajarnya, berusaha terlihat cuek, namun nada datar dan kesal dari suaranya terdengar jelas.

Ingin sekali rasanya umma choi menjewer telinga puteranya yang mempunyai gengsi yang sangat tinggi itu, sepertinya dia harus berusaha lebih keras.

"putera keluarga shim, namanya shim changmin, dia baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumah kyunnie minggu lalu, dan sekarang dia satu sekolah dengan kyunnie" ucap umma choi masih memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah siwon, bisa dilihat wajah siwon mengeras mendengar ucapannya, membuat umma choi makin semangat lagi memanas – manasi siwon, "ohhh ya siwonnie, changmin juga sangat baik dan perhatian pada kyunnie, wajar saja kyunnie sangat dekat dengan changmin, mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama,bahkan saat umma ke rumah nyonya cho tadi mereka sedang bermain game bersama" tambah umma choi panjang lebar.

Siwon memegang buku ditangannya dengan erat mendengar setiap cerita dari mulut ummanya, rasa kesal dan sesak di hatinya semakin bertambah. Sekilas siwon melirik keluar jendela, tepatnya ke arah pintu kediaman cho, tepat pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok imut dan manis yang mengenakan jeket tebal berwarna soft pink, dan menggunakan beannie putih yang menutupi rambut ikal cokelatnya, cho kyuhyun, namja cilik itu terlihat begitu manis dan lucu, betapa bodohnya choi siwon selama ini mengacuhkan keberadaan kyuhyun.

Siwon masih memperhatikan kyuhyun sampai seseorang bocah tinggi muncul di belakang kyuhyun, bocah tinggi yang baru diketahui siwon bernama shim changmin, namja tinggi itu terlihat merangkul pundak kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya, siwon menjadi gusar saat melihat changkyu berjalan menjauhi kediaman cho, tidak dipedulikan lagi ummanya yang masih mengoceh mengenai kedekatan kyuhyun dan changmin, yang ingin siwon lakukan sekarang adalah menyusul kyuhyun dan menjauhkan bocah tiang listrik itu dari kyuhyunnya, kal ini dia tidak akan membiarkan kyuhyunnya direbut.

"mian umma, ceritanya nanti saja, siwon ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan" ucap siwon buru – buru, lalu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang umma siwon langsung begegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

"hahh sepertinya aku berhasil" gumam umma choi sambil tersenyum lembut setelah siwon meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

Siwon berlari dengan cepat keluar rumahnya, tidak dipedulikan dirinya yang lupa memakai jaketnya, padahal udara di bulan maret masih lumayan dingin, diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari kebaradaan kyuhyun, namun bocah imut nan manis itu tidak terlihat. _Issshhhh cepet sekali mereka menghilangnya, _batin siwon masih tetap mencari, siwon kembali berlari ke sekitar komplek perumahan mereka, sampai tiba – tiba matanya menangkap dua orang bocah yang sedang bermain ayunan di taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah wonkyu, mungkin jaraknya kanya dua ratus meter, dengan sekuat tenaga siwon menghampiri dua bocah itu.

"kyu!" panggilnya kencang membuat changmin dan kyuhyun menengok ke arahnya.

Melihat sapa yang memanggil namanya kyuhyun langsung bangun dari ayunan yang didudukinya lalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tinggi changmin, jelas sekali bocah imut itu ketakutan.

Hati siwon mencelos melihat kyuhyun takut padanya, "kyunn-nie hosh hosh" panggil siwon begitu sampai di depan changkyu, namja tampan itu berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang memburu karena terus – terusan berlari.

"kyu" panggil siwon lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun, namun berhenti saat melihat tangan kyuhyun tampak meremas jaket changmin yang dipegangnya. "kyunnie hyung ingin meminta maaf padamu" ucap siwon tulus sambil memandang mata karamel kyuhyun yang menatapnya takut – takut.

"hyung tau hyung salah, seharusnya hyung tidak membentakmu dan mengusirmu, hiks maafkan hyung" tanpa bisa dicegah siwon menangis, ini pertama kalinya siwon menangis sejak terakhir kali saat dia masih elementary school, dan sekarang cho kyuhyun, bocah imut nan manis yang merupakan tetangganya itu dengan sukses membuat namja tanggguh seperti siwon menangis hanya karena takut namja imut ini membencinya.

Melihat hyung kesayangannya menangis kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan dirinya dari balik punggung changmin, menghampiri namja tampan itu lalu mengusap air mata siwon dengan jari – jari mungilnya, "hyumg kenapa menangis? Apa kyunnie nakal lagi?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, dia benar – benar tidak suka melihat hyung tampannya menangis.

GREPP bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, siwon malah langsung menarik bocah imut itu kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"hyungie" gumam kyuhyun di perut siwon

"kyunnie, mianhae hyung yang salah, hyung yang jahat, hyung mohon jangan benci hyung" ucap siwon sambil mendekap kyuhyun erat, dia sangat takut kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"ciwonnie, anny kyunnie yang salah kalena melusak figura hyung hiks " kyuhyun juga ikut menangis.

"anny, kyu tidak salah hyung yang salah, maafkan hyung ne" pinta siwon tulus

Kyuhyun mengengguk di dalam pelukan siwon, dia sangat senang bisa dipeluk oleh hyungnya dan sekarang hyungnya tidak marah lagi padanya.

"sekarang kyu mau berteman dengan hyung lagi kan?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"mau main kerumah hyung lagi?"

Lagi – lagi kyuhyun mengngguk

"mau main dengan hyung setiap hari?'

Kali ini kyuhyun mengangguk dengan cepat

Siwon tersenyum senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun, hatinya benar – benar lega, "terima kasih, hyung sayang sekali sama kyunnie" ucap siwon, lalu pandangannya beralih pada bocah tinggi yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi mereka, siwon menatap changmin tidak suka, "mulai sekarang kyunnie hanya boleh dekat dengan hyung, karena **'kyunnie is mine'**" gumamnya tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukan posesivenya di tubuh gempal kyuhyun.

.

.

**-Omake-**

Saat ini bocah imut dan manis kita cho kyuhyun sudah kembali bermain ke kediaman choi, tentu saja bocah imut itu langsung disambut oleh umma choi, bahkan sekarang tidak ada lagi siwon yang mengacuhkan kyuhyun, tidak ada lagi siwon yang ketus pada kyuhyun, yang ada hanya siwon yang selalu menemani cho kyuhyun, seperti saat ini siwon sedang membantu kyuhyun menyelesaikan PR menggambar dari gurunya di kamar siwon.

Kedua namja berbeda usia itu nampak tengkurap di lantai kamar siwon dengan beberapa kertas dan sekotak crayon di dekat mereka.

"hyung lihat gambal kyu bagus kan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan gambarnya di hadapan siwon.

"tentu saja, kyunnie kan sangat pintar" puji siwon sambil mengelus surai coklat nam lembut milik kyuhyun

"itu kalena hyung yang selalu mengajali kyunnie" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya, dia sangat senang sekarang siwon menjadi sangat lembut padanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, namun tiba – tiba siwon menjadi gugup, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kyuhyun, namun dia ragu.

"emmm kyu hyung boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya siwon hati – hati

"emm boleh apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambarnya ke arah siwon.

"emmm ehh itu, emm kenapa setelah hari itu kyu tidak pernah main kerumah hyung lagi? Apa kyu marah pada hyung karena telah memarahi kyu?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar pertnyaan siwon, dia sangat tidak ingin mengingat hari yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu, "kyunnie tidak malah pada hyung, tapi kyunnie takut hyung membenci kyunnie kalau kyunnie muncul di depan hyung, bukankan hyung bilang tidak ingin beltemu kyu lagi" ungkap kyuhyun dengan nada sedih

"mian kyunnie mianhae" sesal siwon

"tidak papa, kyunnie mengelti hyung sangat menyayangi foto itu makanya hyung malah"

"mian" ucap siwon lagi, dia benar – benar menyesal, bahkan ribuan maaf pun tidak cukup menebus kesalahannya.

"tidak papa, emm sebenalnya kyunnie sangat ingin minta maaf pada hyung, tapi kata umma kyunnie halus mengganti balang yang kyunnie lusakkan dulu bial hyung mau memafkan kyunnie" ucap kyuhyun lalu dihampiri tas angry birdnya yang tergeletak di kasur siwon, mengambil sebuah kado berwarna biru dengan bungkus yang terlihat acak – acakan.

"ini untuk ciwonnie" siwon menyodorkan kado ditangannya ke arah siwon sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya

"apa ini?" tanya siwon sambil mengambil hadiah itu dari tangan kyuhyun

"itu sebagai ganti figula hyung, uhhh hyung tau susah sekali membungkusnya" keluh kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, membuat siwon gemas.

"hyung buka ne" ucap siwon mulai membuka bungkus kado ditangannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto buatan tangan yang terbuat dari susunan stick es krim.

"kyunnie membuatnya sendili lho hyung" bangga kyuhyun

Siwon tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, dia begitu terharu, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah hanya memeluk kyuhyun erat sambil membisakkan kata teima kasih berulang – ulang.

"hyung suka?"

"tentu saja, terima kasih kyu, hyung akan menyimpannya dengan baik, saranghae my kyunnie" ucap siwon sambil memeluk bingkai buatan kyuhyun itu, membuat senyum manis muncul di wajah kyuhyun.

**END**

**Annyeong ketemu lagi dengan saya hhe, maaf ya bukannya nerusin utang ff malah pos ff oneshot baru, saya lagi buntu nihh, ff chapter emang membutuhkan energi dan waktu ekstra untuk melanjutkannya dari pada yang oneshot, karena itu sebagai permintaan maaf saya kasi ini dulu ya chingudeul ... semoga suka and sorry for typo ...**


End file.
